


Valentine's Day

by TheWordAlchemist



Series: Andrew Brooks used to be a cop [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, and yes, i may write a lukeabbie thing later, i ship lukabbie, this was inspired by the finale, when Andy definitely became creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordAlchemist/pseuds/TheWordAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy reminisces about the Valentine's he set up Abbie and Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

The shops were decked out in red, pink and white. Roses were suddenly £50 for half a dozen and Andy could just imagine his mother, in her subtle little way, convincing 16-year-olds that it was utterly essential to buy their date a dozen roses and chocolate and a teddy bear from her shop specifically. Exactly how she managed it, Andy never knew, but that same technique worked on the doctors who seemed hell bent on refusing Nathan his meds.   
To think, it's only been a year since he played matchmaker so successfully. 

Abbie was staring into her coffee even more than usual and there was a touch of frizz to the tight bun she wore which was odd for a Monday; Abbie usually got her hair done on a Sunday afternoon. She was quiet, and Andy could see the distress in the tightness around her eyes, the set of her jaw like it was clear as day. "Abbie, I have something for you," Corbin called from his office. She stood a little too quickly, picked up her coffee and strode across the precinct. I guess we'll have lunch another time then, Andy thought, a little exasperated. Then he noticed that Abbie quite deliberately avoided Morales' desk. No mean feat, considering he was parked next to Corbin's office. Neither did Andy miss the hurt on Luke's face when she did so. Andy felt a lump rise in his throat and he bit his lip hard. He drained his mug of still too hot coffee and left the precinct for a walk.  
The air was still bitterly cold, and Andy instantly regretted not just getting into his car. But no, the cold would do him good, clear his head. Sleepy Hollow Main Street was mostly cafes, diners and charity shops, all the major names having moved to New York years ago. He ducked into the niche designer florist he always loved, looking for strange breeds of tulip or lily to tell his mum about when next he visited home and immediately spotted his mistake. There was pink and red everywhere, almost nothing but roses and extravagant pre-made arrangements set up. Clara, the pretty sales assistant who seemed to have a different hair colour whenever he saw her – teal today – smiled at him. "Hi Andy. Didn't expect to see you in today, unless you've got someone special this year?" Her lips were deep purple and her nails the same teal as her hair. She reminded Andy of Alysha like that, total unapologetic aesthetic creativity. Not like him, who'd gotten the same haircut every month for the past five years. Maybe that's why… "Uh, Andy, you OK?" Clara asked, large dark eyes questioning. They were lined in gold glitter today. She really was like a toned-down version of a young Alysha, style-wise. Andy shook his head and mumbled an apology before rushing out.   
Somehow the cold air managed to surprise him a second time and he drew up the collar of his coat over his face. It was a moment before he remembered what he meant to do. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for. "Come on, pick up pick up pick up," he mumbled to himself. The voice on the other end was irate, exasperated. "I'm at work Andy and I have a very important appointment in ten minutes, this had better be important." Andy felt himself deflate and mumbled a vague apology. He was about to hang up, when he heard his sister-in-law sigh. "No Andy, wait. This is about Abbie isn't it? Otherwise you'd be bothering Nathan in the middle of a work day." Andy smiled a little shyly. "I'm pretty sure she's into Luke and he's definitely into her and I don't know what to do about it." The other end was silent for a moment and Andy was beginning to wonder if she'd just hung up when he heard another sigh. "Well there's nothing you can do, is there? You haven't told her how you feel about her so you can't expect her to know. And if her and Luke become an item then good for her. You don't have to throw them a party or anything, but try and be happy for her. Luke's a good guy. Now I really need to go. I'll call you in a couple hours." And she hung up. Andy smiled to himself; she'd said pretty much what he knew she was going to and he felt better for it already. He turned around and marched back to the station with what was almost a spring in his step.  
When he got to the precinct, Abbie was sat at her desk, reading what looked like an incident report. As he approached her desk, she gave him a slightly annoyed look. "Where did you disappear to? I thought you were gonna buy me lunch today." Andy went to his desk and picked up his car keys. "I am, come on; we're going to Tara's." The café was famous for its strange cake flavours that somehow managed to work, like banana and chilli, popcorn, and lime and cranberry. It also served some of the best hot chocolate in Sleepy Hollow.   
The car drive was smothered in awkward silence, for Andy at least. He spent the drive running over what he was going to say to Abbie, hoping that would make it sound less awkward, but nothing seemed to fit right. They arrived much too quickly than Andy was altogether comfortable with. When they got in, Andy ordered a hot chocolate and a minestrone soup, Abbie beef chilli and coffee. "So what's this about Andy? You disappear for an hour then take me to the most expensive café in town?" Andy tapped the table nervously and bit his lip for a moment. There were a few false starts before he finally got his words straight. "Well Abbie, it's Valentine's next week and –" Abbie's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No Andy, you can't be asking me out for Valentine's. I mean, when I said I loved you I meant –" Andy reached out to touch her hand and she jerked it back. What she said just confirmed what he already knew. It felt like his heart was in a vice, but that wasn't why he was here. "No Abbie, I'm not trying to ask you out. You're practically family!" The lie left an almost acidic taste in his mouth, but he powered through. "What I'm trying to say is, it's Valentine's and you haven't dated anyone since that disastrous few weeks with Leanne last summer, so it's about time you got your feet wet. I'm sure Luke wouldn't mind you making the first step." Abbie scoffed as the waitress served them their orders. "Don't be silly. Luke and I are just friends; he makes a good sparring partner." Andy tore a chunk from his bread roll and dipped it into the soup. He chewed thoughtfully before speaking again. "Come on, I'd need to be more oblivious that Hugh to miss what's going on between you too. Ever notice how Luke always seems so keen to give you shoulder massage after you go to the gym? Or how he just loves buying you coffee? And don't think I've missed how you're hell bent on avoiding him then suddenly so keen to spend three hours training with him." Abbie held her coffee mug tight and bit on her cheek. "So you really think he's into me?" Andy rolled his eyes. "Of course he is." Abbie drained her mug and poorly disguised a grin. "Thanks Andy, you're a good friend."  
It was just after Andy clocked out when his phone rang. "Hey Andy, did you think about what I said?" Andy chuckled to himself. "Come on Alysha, I'm not 12 anymore. I'm a bit old for you to be using that tone of voice with me. But yes I did. I bit the bullet and Abbie and Luke are going on a date next week." There was a half beat of silence before Alsyha sighed deeply. "You really did not have to set them up. But whatever, you hold on to your white knight, noble victim complex. Just don't expect me to congratulate you for it. Now go to bed, you sound shattered." Alysha hung up before Andy could even thank her. He deflated all the pride at his self sacrifice gone. As much as he hated to admit it, Alysha was right. He watered his plants, checked their leaves and went to bed, trying really hard not to cry.

The lilies in Andy's little hide-out were starting to die. He repositioned the UV lamps he'd stolen and hoped he could get hold of some decent plant feed before the week was out. Luke still loved Abbie, which was plain to see. Maybe if he hadn't tried to be so noble, maybe if he'd just kept his mouth shut, Luke wouldn't be. Maybe then, just maybe, Luke wouldn't be trying so hard to help Abbie. Abbie was his to protect, goddammit. He'd already given up so much for her, Luke had no right to try and be there for her. Andy caught himself. No, that's wrong. That wasn't him; that was Moloch talking. But it was. It was the white knight, the noble victim demanding his recompense. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that part of him hoped that Abbie would declare her love for him that day; that he could have taken her out for Valentine's; that he'd be the one to lose her to Quantico, not Luke. But that was nothing but his egotism, the sense of entitlement he had no business having. Andy breathed deep and banished those thoughts; they were the reason he was in this mess. He resolved to leave Abbie alone for a time, to protect her from the wings if he could. He couldn't show her just how ugly he got; she was the last person who had even the vaguest belief in him. Yeah, he'd steal some plant feed in the morning, before the garden centre opened.


End file.
